Grape Agate (Character)
Grape Agate is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She was a cowardly Crystal Gem who joined the cause to escape her responsibilites as an agate. As she ran away from the fight, Grape Agate was caught by the corrupting light and turned into a monster. After the events of Change Your Mind, she became healed along with other previously corrupted gems. Appearance Uncorrupted The form Grape Agate took before her corruption. Her physique was common among quartz gems, although she was thinner and had a softer appearance. The agate shared their height, being 8ft tall with white hair braided into a dutch braid updo. Her eyes were big with curly eyelashes. Grape Agate's nose was slightly upturned and had plumped lips. The agate's entire outfit was poofy. The large purple, banded hat was double the size of her head. Her sleeves poofed out from her shoulders. They were draped with a dark blue shoulder cape and wooly trimming. A large purple star was visible on the front of her chest. Grape Agate wore a belt on her pants. Like her sleeves, they were wide and poofy. It was styled with a wavy white and purple pattern identical to her hat. Her boots were dark blue with a round, purple ball and bumpy trimming at her ankles. Similarly, Grape Agate's white gloves also had this feature. Homeworld Attire Grape Agate's Homeworld attire was similar to her rebellion form. It lacked her hat, but had the shoulder cape, short gloves, and boots. The shoulder cape was sharp and had a white outline instead of wooly trimming. In the place of her star was a pink diamond insignia. Both her boots and gloves were dark blue and lacked the ball indentation. Grape Agate had no belt in this form as she wore longer pants. They had a similar white and purple pattern that wrapped around her thighs with a V shape. As well as her sleeves, the ends of her pants were rolled up. Corrupted Grape Agate's corrupted form is a tall, horse or giraffe like creature. Her neck, torso, back side, and feet are all separated from the body. Light purple bubbles ooze out of the slits and overcrowd the areas. She has a long eggplant colored neck that lacks a face or a head. In its place is a singular eyeball with a purple pupil. The torso is lilac colored and much wider than the back side. She has broader shoulder and long legs. The back side is smaller and has stubbier calves. Grape Agate has hooves, even though the back feet are more humanoid. Healed Although she became healed of her corruption, she retained some of her monster form's physical traits. Her head, arms, feet, and torso are suspended from the rest of her body. They appear to be held together by the mass of bubbles that ooze from the holes in her physical form. Unlike in her previous forms, she has a single eye. Grape Agate's outfit is similar to her previous form though she has a more saturated color scheme, missing her gloves, and has a smoother shoulder cape. Her star is missing which may allude to the fact she's ashamed of leaving the Crystal Gems in their time of need. Personality In terms of personality, Grape Agate was completely different from Gems in her respected role. Instead of being intimidating and terrifying, Grape Agate was sweet but cowardly. She didn't like scaring or threatening other Gems. Instead, she had preferred treating everyone as if they were all her closest friends. Grape Agate loved playing games. She displayed a lot of creativity as she had easily come up with stories or new games to play. Despite joining the Crystal Gems, she didn't like violence or fighting. On the surface, Grape Agate was optimistic, bubbly, and energetic. She'd often displayed exaggerated or cute poses, especially as she talked. At times, she'd come off as prissy. Digging a little deeper, this was merely a persona Grape Agate put up to hide her insecurities. She hated the fact she was made an agate, feeling she wasn't worthy of being a Gem with such a reputation. Grape Agate lacked fortitude, maturity, and the leadership skills other agates had. She couldn't help but compare herself to them. This in turn made her avoid any responsibilities out of fear she'll mess them up. But this had made her lazy and had responded childishly when others had given her things to do. She'd often envy those who succeeded in their endeavors, but it never got to a point of resentment. Grape Agate felt stuck and didn't know what to do with herself and relied on the assurance of others to keep her grounded. In her corrupted form, she is also shows a much different personality from the norm. She is passive and calm rather than aggressive like most corrupted gems. However, her cowardice persists as she's easily startled due to the thick fog she accidentally creates. Abilities Grape Agate has standard Gem abilities. Before she was corrupted, Grape Agate didn't like fighting. She only used her powers or summon her weapon when it was absolutely necessary. As a corrupted gem, a similar passivity is seen. Grape Agate will run off instead of confronting her opponent. Skillsets * Bubble Wand Proficiency: Grape Agate's weapon was a long bubble wand that matched her in height. With it, she was able to concentrate and control her powers. Grape Agate could create different sized and shaped bubbles, despite the wand having a circular shape. Due to her corrupted form, she can no longer summon it. Unique Abilities * Bubble Summoning: Grape Agate can create purple colored bubbles that come in a variety of shapes and sizes. While her corrupted form can form them as well, the bubbles form on their own around the empty gaps of her neck, torso, and limbs. ** Bubble Fog: Grape Agate can form multiple, thick bubbles at once to form a heavy fog in the surrounding area. This is primarily used to escape. In her corrupted form, Grape Agate creates this fog unwillingly. ** Bubble Bombs: This gives Grape Agate the ability to make her bubbles explosive. They'll either float gently in the air or fall down to the ground. Popping it will cause a large explosion. Grape Agate will create these unintentionally when she gets startled. * Enhanced Speed: With this ability, Grape Agate can get to long distances withing a short period of time. History Grape Agate was created in the Prime Kindergarten as one of Pink Diamond's quartz Gems. She was much softer than the others and lacked their leadership skills needed for her role. She couldn't even bring herself terrify the quartz Gems who served her. None of them seemed to follow her willingly, only out of necessity. Grape Agate could feel this and became anxious about her position. Eventually, the pressure finally got to her and she ran off. After regaining her composure, Grape Agate hated herself for not being like the other agates who were more than capable of doing her job. She had wished she was a different Gem or wasn't made at all. Out of frustration, Grape Agate began to cry. A Crystal Gem had heard her and offered her to join. Grape Agate accepted their offer and later joined the group. Regardless of their motives, she was very reluctant to do anything and didn't like the sound of fighting Homeworld and their Gems. This lack of responsibility grew into laziness and she actted childishly when others scorn her for it. As the war began, Grape Agate refused to fight. Just like her time serving Homeworld, she began to feel pressure from the other Crystal Gems and ran off. After getting far enough, Grape Agate broke down again. She knew the others had depended on her to help and she ran off. The quartz felt deep regret for abandoning the rebellion. Suddenly, a large bright light fell from the sky. And like many Gems who were stranded on Earth, Grape Agate became corrupted. She wondered the Earth leaving a trail of fog wherever she went. After the events of Change Your Mind, she became healed along with other previously corrupted gems. This however didn't resolve the guilt she feels for running away as she reformed without the star insignia. Relationships Pearl Grape Agate doesn't seem to have a good relationship with Pearl. She is often scolded for her lack of responsibility which the agate responds in rather immature ways. Trivia * As a courrpted monster, Grape Agate is most likely seen in meadows and grasslands, at night, and away densely populated areas. Q:Where would she be found at? Or try to hide from the world... A: Grasslands and meadows, mostly. She'd try to steer away from densely populated areas. If she needed to, she'd wonder when there's little to no activity going on (probably late in the night).'''' http://comments.deviantart.com/1/690477494/4424512147 * In Grape Agate's corrupted form, her tears are small bubbles. * Her uncorrupted form is based on the magical girl genre. * Grape Agate was made for June's monthly gemsona challenge. * If she ever fused with Fire Agate, they'd make a Canterbury Beach Agate.https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/877256665086742529 Gemology * Grape agate is a quartz variety. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * It is a type of botryoidal amethystine microcrystalline-quartz/chalcedony. * Botryodial formation is a natural process which layers of mineral deposits form around a nuclei or particle. The spheres eventually grow larger and overlap each other. * Grape agate's colors range from deep purples to lilacs or white shades. ** It can also achieve green colors, but these are rarer and come from a inclusion of a clay mineral. ** Purple and green colors can appear together. * They only come from Sulawesi, Indonesia. * It wasn't until 2015 did the Indonesian government allow the material to be exported. * The name agate derived from its occurrence at the Achates River in southwestern Sicily. * Metaphysically, grape agate is a stone of inner stability, maturity, and composure. It helps with self confidence, warmness, and security. ** It also presents dreams, intuition, and luxury. Gemstone Gallery GrapeandPearl.png|Grape Agate fighting with Pearl. Grapebeforecorruption.png|Grape Agate seeing the the corrupting light. CorruptGrape.png|A newly corrupted Grape Agate. Graperef.png|Grape Agate's uncorrupted form character sheet. Graperef3.png|Grape Agate's corrupted form character sheet. Grape5.png Grape4.png Grape6.png Grape7.png Grape8.png Cured-Gems-1.png|Azurite Geode, Bronzite, and Grape Agate healed. Grapes-of-the-Same-Vine.png|Grape Agate with the fusion of the same name. WIPGrapecolor.png|Grape Agate concept art. Grapewip.png|Grape Agate concept art. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Crystal Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Purple Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems Category:Agates